The Angel Chronicles: Mewtwo Strikes Back
by DJmadamoiselleRedd
Summary: Angel, Ash and friends have been journeying together for quite some time now. But something doesn't seem right. Angel has a dream about someone or something destroying a lab full of mad scientists who had created them, or it. With her abilities as Matriarch of Psychic, she knows that's not something to take lightly. Please read to find out more, I promise you will enjoy it.


Chapter One

That night, when we were at the pokemon center, I went to sleep cause I wasn't feeling all too well. I said good night to everyone and went to our room. Since I didn't want to climb a ladder down from the top bunk in the small room in the middle of the night, just in case I needed to hurry to the bathroom, I layed on the bottom bunk. The moment my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

In my dream, I saw nothing but darkness all around me. Then, a couple of bubbles appeared in front of me. As if they came from somewhere below me, they rose upwards. Like someone had turned the light on in a dark room, I was in a deep river but there wasn't any bottom or top. Only water and bubbles. I felt this invisible force push me from behind softly and above my head there was some light.

As if someone was speaking to me, I heard a voice but it was inside my head.

'_Life_,' it said, '_the great miracle and the great mystery_.'

Suddenly, I was looking at a reflection in the water of trees as a breeze blew softly, making the image mess up abit. Another voice was heard outside of my head, whispering so softly that I couldn't hear what it was saying but so loudly to where it was almost trying to speak with me. My dream changed to where I was in the water again, but there were pieces of seaweed swaying as if the water was like a gentle wind.

'_Since the beginning, humans and pokemon alike have searched for it's meaning_.' the voice inside my head continued.

The whispering began again as a pink shape passed my face in the water. I couldn't recognize it since I wasn't expecting anything or creature to be in my dream as well.

'_Many strange and wonderous legends have evolved from the pursuit of life's mysteries_.' the voice inside my head said as I was shooting through the water at a moderate pace with bubbles floating all around me and a light was shining above my head.

As I appeared above the water, I was flying in the air until I stopped at a spot where I saw a mountain, clouds, the vast sky, and a wide range of trees. The pink creature appeared again, and I got a good look at it this time. It was Mew, my pokemon that had been with me on my Pokemon journey since it first hatched from it's egg. She flew towards the mountains in the distance until she was a speck, then was gone.

'_But none stranger than this tale, of the most powerful Pokemon of all_.' the voice commented.

The scene changed as I was looking at the reflection of the trees. The only difference was that light began to turn red, as if the sun was setting. As the whispering started, the only two words that I heard was '_To Be_.'

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Everything around me got dark again, then the bubbles from the beginning of my last dream floated in front of me then rose up over my head. At first I thought that I was going to have the same dream again but thought otherwise as more bubbles appeared. I closed my eyes for a moment then opened them slowly. When I started to open them, I saw that I was in some kind of glass tube, but it was made for the size of a rhyhorn so I had lots of room to move around if I could.

'_Where...am I_?' a voice, different this time, in my head asked. '_This...this is not the same. Was everything before, just a dream?... Why?_'

Outside of the tube, I heard a voice speak.

"Doctor, take a look at this." a female voice said as she called a man over to where she sat. "It's brain waves, they're surging."

Suddenly, all of the figures outside were speaking all at once. I saw images of my last dream were flashing behind my, now, closed eyelids. Outside, there wasn't only just the voices but there was also a beeping.

'Those voices.' It said as more images appeared in my mind, 'They're outside. Where I must be.'

Suddenly, through the glass' reflection, I saw something begin to glow a light blue. The glass began to crack in a spiderweb pattern until it shattered and all of the water that was in the tube was all on the floor.

"Radio Giovanni's helicopter and tell him what's happened." a voice in the background commanded.

"Quiet." a man with glasses and a white lab coat commanded. "Let us hear it's psychic powers."

The voice in my head asked, '_Psychic...powers_?'

"For years we struggled to successfully clone a Pokemon to prove our theories. But you're the first specimen to survive." The man explained.

He pointed to a picture on the one side of the room, that I noticed was a laboratory, which showed Mew.

"That is Mew, the rarest of all Pokemon. From it's DNA we created you, Mewtwo." the man said.

'_Mewtwo_?' the voice questioned. '_Am I only a copy? Nothing but Mew's shadow?_'

"You are greater than Mew. Improved through the power of Human Ingenuity." the man answered. "We used the most advanced techniques to develope your awesome psychic powers."

Mewtwo concluded, '_So I'm just the end result of your experiment. What becomes of me now that your experiment is over_?'

The man boasted full of pride, "Our experiment isn't over yet, it's just beginning. Now the serious testing begins."

As the scientists complimented each other on a job well done, Mewtwo thought aloud to himself as the people didn't pay attention.

'_These humans, they care nothing for me_.' he said.

I looked down to see my hands to see that they weren't what they were anymore. They only had three fingers and at the end of them there were three ball-like tips. I closed them together and felt odd about how it felt.

'_Is that my purpose_?' he asked himself. '_Am I just an experiment? A labratory specimen? This can not be, my destiny._'

Suddenly, as if I blinked for a second, the lab was in perfect shape with the scientists shaking hands and what not, then after I opened my eyes from blinking, the lab was destroyed. All the equipment around me was broken, either smashed or burnt like it was set on fire. There wasn't a single scientist in sight.

In the distance, I heard a strange noise coming from the sky but payed no attention to it. I stood in the very middle of the destruction as I listened to Mewtwo speak.

'_Behold my powers. I am the strongest Pokemon in the world. Stronger even than Mew._' he said aloud.

I heard footsteps behind me, so I turned around to see a man with brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a red, formal-looking suit, and had this stern, angry look on his face.

"Those fools thought you were a science experiment. But I, I see you as a valuable partner." the man in red said.

'_Partner?_' Mewtwo questioned.

"With your psychic powers and my resources, together we can rule the world." the man suggested.

Mewtwo told him, '_I do not need your help with that, human._'

"A wildfire will destroy everything in it's path, it will be the same with your powers unless you learn to control them. I can help you do that." he told Mewtwo.

'_How?_' the psychic Pokemon asked the man.

The man answered, "Trust me and I'll show you a way to focus your powers so that it will make you invincible."

'_Show me._' Mewtwo commanded.

After he said that, the man smirked evilly. I was about ready to yell at Mewtwo to not trust the man but I was plunged into darkness once again.

I woke up to the sound of my watch beeping. When I looked around, I saw Misty with Togepi sleeping on the pillow next to her. Brock was on the bunk above her, but I didn't see Ash. Just as I was about to turn over, I felt arms around me tighten. Carefully, I turned my head to see Ash. I smiled as I unwrapped his arms from around me so I could get up. Once out of bed, I stretched then got my Pokemon out of their Pokeballs. They yawned softly then waited as I woke up Misty.

She rubbed her eyes then got up, let her Pokemon out, picked up Togepi, and grabbed her towel and small hygiene case full of stuff she needed. Then, I woke up Sam, Achilla, Destiny, Adele, and Scarlett, and watched as they let out their pokemon so they can wake up, grabbed their towels and hygiene bag, and left the room. Without waking up Ash, I picked up Pikachu and Mew, draped my towel over my shoulder, then grabbed my hygiene bag.

Quietly, I left the room (my Pokemon following close behind), jogged down the hall, and went inside the girl's locker room. When I closed the door behind me, I went up to an empty locker in the area where the girls were.

"Morning everyone!" I cheered as I wrapped a towel around me after I changed out of my clothes.

They smiled tired smiles at me then we took a quick shower in the Pokemon Center's girl's locker room. Both Mew and Pikachu followed me into the community bath for women and we all bathed. My psychic pokemon (Starmie, Mr. Mime, Mew, Slowpoke, Abra, and Drowzee) helped everyone out who needed help or were starting to fall asleep again.

About an hour and a half later, everyone was out of the bath and was busy getting dressed. Scarlett wore her usual outfit (a white halter top that tied into a small bow behind her neck, a white skirt, and white sandals) and was spraying waterproof hair spray in her hair so that her curls that she just finished doing wouldn't go straight when they got wet, Sam had her usual outfit on (a red tanktop with her red hoodie over it, red basketball shorts, and red shoes) and was trying to get her hair to tease up so that it made it look like actual fire was in her hair, Adele had her usual outfit on as well (a yellow-gold sundress, dark yellow capris, and yellow flats that had two ribbons that she tied around her ankles which formed a big bow) and her short hair was sticking up, causing her to be upset, Achilla had on her outfit too (a bright blue tanktop, blue shorts that stopped above her mid thigh, and blue hightops) and was pulling her curly hair back into a high ponytail, Misty had on her everyday attire (a yellow shirt that stopped above her belly button, blue suspender shorts, and red, white, and yellow shoes) and had pulled her hair into a side ponytail, and Destiny had her clothes for the day on (a green tanktop with green cargo pants and green tennis sneakers) and had her long, green hair pulled into a side ponytail that looked similar to Misty's.

Quickly, I dried myself off, pulled on my clothes (a black tanktop, a purple zip up with a hood on over it, a black skirt, and purple shoes), and brushed my long, waist-length dark purple hair out. I felt like I was missing something until I pulled my backpack out of the locker I was using, searched through it, and found my antique silver hair accessory my grandmother had given me the last time I was home. It was a silver haircomb that had purple swirls on it with a different array of stones embedded in it. The stones stood for the different types of battle groups.

I carefully set it into my hair and saw as it stayed in. Just to make sure it stayed in, I shook my head from side to side as quick and hard as I could but it didn't fall out, which was pretty good.

Once finished, we all got out of the girl's locker room, went back to the room, and woke the boys up. Brock woke up easily but Ash took some more time to wake up. In the middle of the night, I woke up from another nightmare of my horrible past so he stayed up most of the night trying to get me back to sleep.

"Ashie." I called out as I straddled his waist and layed my head on his chest. "Time to wake up."

He groaned and tried to turn onto his side but couldn't because I was ontop of him. Slowly, he opened his eyes but when they opened fully they had a glazed over look in them, showing he was still half asleep. Before I could even brace myself, he wrapped both his arms around my waist, turned onto his side so that I was laying with him as well, and snuggled his face into my neck as he breathed in deeply.

"You smell so nice." Ash complimented. "Like vanilla and mint."

I looked over at Adele's Raichu and Ash's Pikachu and spoke to them through the telepathy link, '_A little help you guys. Please._'

They nodded and quickly I used my abilities and created a barrier to protect myself while they charged themselves up. The moment I made the barrier, they unleashed their discharge attack and shocked Ash. That was the perfect way to finally wake up fully for him. He hollered but I knew he was not being hurt since he was used to it.

After they finished, I let down the barrier, got up, kissed Ash on the lips softly then left the room while saying as he twitched softly, "You better hurry up and shower or else all the hot water will be used up by the other people who stayed at the center last night."


End file.
